Drilling into my Heart
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Requested by GoldGuardian2418. When Ally and Rachel are captured by the Forever Knights, Armodrillo drills in just in time to save them, and Ally tries something new. Rated T for action and violence. Tickles and fluff are at the end. Done as a request. No flames.


**(Here is the requested story for my friend, GoldGuardian2418. Ally Drewood, the fictional alien stores named Globber's Slime, Yix's Yam and Veggie Town, and The World of Meaty Meals belong to me. Rachel Jocklin, and the Grant Mansion belong to GoldGuardian2418. Ben 10, Undertown, the Forever Knights, and all Omnitrix aliens mentioned belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.)**

* * *

**Drilling into my Heart**

* * *

"That'll be $13.21." said the female Uxorite to Rachel Jocklin, as she scanned the assorted meat that Rachel bought.

Rachel handed the money and the Uxorite placed the meat in some bags and handed them to the human. "Have a good day, miss."

"Thank you." Rachel thanked the cashier and went out. Outside the store, World of Meaty Meals, Rachel saw her adopted cousin, Ally Drewood, browsing through an outdoor bookcase, looking at some of the books that were half priced.

"See anything you like?" Rachel asked.

"Well, they all look really cool, but they are in different languages, and I don;t know how to translate." Ally said, as she skimmed through the pages of a book she had in her hands.

"Well, some of your friends know the languages. Maybe they can translate it for you." Rachel suggested. "want me to get you some books? They are about $1.50 a book."

"Alright." Ally nodded and Rachel bought three books, all of them in different languages.

After getting the books, Rachel and Ally went over to Yix's Yam and Veggie Town, a sort of vegetable store with various vegetables from different worlds. Ally was a little hesitant and grossed out, because some of the vegetables looked wierd and gross. Rachel noticed this and tried to comfort her cousin. "Ally, they food here may not look appetizing to the eye, but I promise they are very good if you tried some."

"I don't know, Rach. They look so wierd and gross." Ally whispered so as to not offend any of the aliens that were buying the food. "I don't think so." she finally sighed.

"You'll never know unless you try." Rachel reminded, but decided to drop the subject, for Ally looked like she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

After Rachel got yams, tomatoes, and celery, all of which were from other planets, the two girls left to head inside one last store, Globbers Slime. Ally did not like the sound of that. As she and Rachel went inside, Ally nearly vomit, for the store had shelves and tables full of various slime-like substances, looking like giant boogers.

"Uhh, I'll be outside." Ally blurted, trying to hold back her lunch as she ran out the store. Rachel was a little nervous leaving Ally outside, for their were bad aliens out there, but she saw from the window that Ally was running over to a playground where a couple of alien children playing. Sighing in content, Rachel went on to pick out some slime. Now, the reason for why she and Ally had left to shop in Undertown was that she was going to prepare dinner of the alien food that they bought, for the occupants couldn't just eat human food for the rest of their lives, even though they enjoyed the human food.

While Rachel was inside the store, Ally went over on to the swing set and swung for a couple of minutes, waiting for Rachel to come out of the store. While she waited, she thought she saw a small creature crawling along the street, looking at her. It seemed to resemble something like a cat, or a ferret, but it had big, cute eyes, and six legs.

"Whoa! What kind of an alien is that?" Ally said to herself as she left the swing set to look at the creature, but as she got close to it, it crawled away through one of the alleys, and Ally followed it.

* * *

As Rachel paid her fee and left the store, she went over to the playground expecting Ally to be waiting, but saw that she wasn't there. Rachel knew that Ally would never wander off on her own, so where was she?

As she looed through the streets of Undertown, Rachel could not find any trace of the little girl. That is, until she the same creature that caught Ally's attention. It was looking at Rachel with its big eyes, almost beckoning her to follow it as it crawled down an alley. Rachel, curiosity getting the better of her, followed the creature, only to see it sitting up against a wall.

As she went over, the creature suddenly phased out, a hologram. As the hologram disappeared, two Forever Knights appeared from the shadows and took hold of Rachel, gagging her mouth with a cloth so that no one could hear her, as they quickly went inside a vehicle and drove away.

* * *

After what seemed like an hour, Rachel was dragged out of the vehicle the Knights drove and found herself tossed into a cell. One of the leading Knights stood before her from behind the bars.

"Ah, Miss Jocklin. Tis been a long time since thou hast crossed our path." he said in a menacing tone.

"Where is Ally? What did you do to her? Why am I here?" Rachel growled, more angry than scared.

"That child is in another cell, a prisoner as you. Only if you reveal the home of the monsters you are harboring from us. Where are they, maiden?"

"I won't tell. They are my friends, I would never want them to die all because of some villains hatred." Rachel snapped.

"Very well then. Then the child will no longer be of use." the leading Knight said as he turned and the lights from the dark room lit up, revealing Ally dangling over a hot, boiling tub of lava, the child screaming in terror and several other Knights surrounding the tub.

"No! Ally!" Rachel cried.

"The is but one chance the child shall live, only if ye will tell me the whereabouts of the aliens." the leading Knight sneered, and Rachel was now in a tight pickle. If she told them the location of her alien friends they could be killed, and if not Ally would be burned alive.

She couldn't even speak. But, before she could speak, one of the Knights came out of nowhere, running in fear as he shouted, "It's escape! The yellow fiend's out!"

As he shouted, a large, yellow, Armadillo-like robot creature, charged from the hallway and attacked the Knights. The Knights tried to fight off with their guns, shooting lasers at the alien, but the alien had strong, durable armour and was not injured. The creature then punched his massive fists to the ground, creating a tremor that shook the floor and the Knights toppled and fell, before the creature tossed them around, leaving no one to fight him. The lead Knight fled in fear, leaving Rachel in her cell and Ally dangling above the tub of lava.

The creature turned and saw the scared little girl and punched the ground again, this time making a fissure that the tub of lava fell through and disappeared.

"Hang on, kid. I'll get ya down." he cooed as he reached up and freed Ally, bringing her to his chest to try and sooth her. "Easy, kid. Those tin-heads won't be a bother anymore. Now, let's get your friend out of there." he spoke as he went over to the cell, and pulled the cell wall clear off without a problem. Rachel scurried out and looked up at the creature who saved them.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Names Armodrillo. I was captured by those Knights before they captured you, but they had no idea I had drills for hands. I tunneled a way out before I heard this little one screaming and ran over to help." Armodrillo introduced and explained as he brought Ally down.

"Thank you for saving me and my cousin." Rachel thanked him.

"No problem. Now, I have to worry about a place to stay. Those bozo's captured me on my home planet and I don't know how to get back." Armodrillo said in a rather sad tone.

"Hey, Rachel. Do you think he can live with you at the Grant Mansion?" Ally suggested.

Rachel thought about it, and decided that since he had saved her and Ally and the fact that he couldn't get back home, sheinvited him to stay with her and he was delighted.

* * *

After getting home in time for dinner, Rachel and the other aliens, including Armodrillo and Ally settled down along the long dinner table, ready to feast upon the alien foods that Rachel had prepared. While everyone was busy digging in, Ally felt very sick at her plate. Her plate was composed of sliced blue meat, tentacles, warty yams, and wavy celery.

Armodrillo, seeing Ally feeling uncomfortable, looked at her and spoke to her.

"You feeling okay?"

Ally gulped and sighed. "I just don't like this type of food."

"Haven't you ever tried it? Remember, you never know unless you try." Armodrillo told her and patted her shoulder. Ally did remember that word of wisdom very well, for Rachel said that while they were in Undertown. Kind of think of it, she had the same feeling when she met some of the not so very pretty aliens. They did seem horrible on the outside, but they were nice on the inside. Maybe the same would be with the food.

So, picking up her fork and sticking it in a piece of the blue meat, took a deep breath, and put the piece of meat in her mouth. All at once, her taste buds exploded with the most delicious, extraordinary flavor she ever known.

"Well?" Armodrillo chuckled.

"It tastes like chicken, grilled chicken." Ally said, still chewing on the meat. It was really delicious, so delicious that she ate it up as quick as a flash. The same happened with the yam, the celery, and for the desert, the purple slime, which tasted the same as grape juice.

Ally felt stuffed, but very happy. The same for the rest of the occupants of the Grant mansion as she, Armodrillo and a few others sat on the couch watching a sports game going on.

Armodrillo noticed a slight bulge on Ally's stomach and couldn't help but giggle. "I suppose you enjoyed the feast?" he asked as he poked her stomach, making Ally squeak.

"Eek! Yes, but don't do that. I'm ticklish." she tittered, but was going to regret saying that, for Armodrillo quickly pinned her to the couch and stared tickling her.

"Your tummy is mine, Ally!" he cooed teasingly, as his fingers poked and wiggled around her stomach and sides and Ally was laughing hard.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Stop it! Stop!" She laughed as his finger wiggled up to her armpits and tickled her there. "AAAAHHHHHHHH! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NIT THERE! OF ALL PLACES!" she screamed with laughter.

Armodrillo kept up the tickle torture until he saw her gasp and cough. He stopped and rubbed her back to help her out with breathing, and she sighed with a happy smile. No sooner had she caught her breath, a car horn sounded.

"Harriet and David Warning!" shouted one of the aliens and they split the room and hid away. The warning was specifically used to warn the other aliens that Ally's parents were at the mansion and that they had to hide. Ally quickly grabbed her stuff and Rachel joined her as they went outside, watching a small car come up the driveway.

"Good Evening, Aunt Harriet, Uncle David!" Rachel waved as the man and woman exited the car.

"Hello, Rachel. How was dinner?" asked David as Ally ran over and hugged him.

"Ally had a great time." Rachel said.

"Yeah! I tried something new, and I loved it." Ally smiled, a small burp came out and she blushed before saying 'excuse me'. Rachel laughed at this, but was happy that Ally enjoyed the meal, but it would have been accomplished without that old saying, 'You never know unless you try'.

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(Here you go GoldGuardian2418. I hope you enjoy the story, as well as the other readers who enjoy my stories. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
